Medieval Party 2010
The Medieval Party 2010 was a party on Club Penguin. It is the third consecutive Medieval Party. It started early on May 07, 2010 and ended on May 16, 2010. It was first confirmed in Issue 236 of the Club Penguin Times. There are two challenges, which are Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) from 2009 (though the prize is changed; it is an Iron Knight's collection) and Ye Knight's Quest 2. Like several recent parties, it started a day early on May 6 2010. It ended late, and straight after it ended, Mission 11 (The Veggie Villain) was released. Free Items *Wizard's Hat - Lighthouse *Shield Pin- Cove *Iron Staff and Shield - 2nd Challenge of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Iron Knight's Helmet - The start of the 3rd Challenge of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Iron Knight's Suit - End of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Noble Horse - Before the Dragon Battle in Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) *Dragon's Gold - End of Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) *Toothbrush Pin - End of Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) The Party Rooms *Treetop Fort - Forest *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) - Cave *Ye Knight's Quest 2 - Cave Gallery Medieval Party 2010 Preparations File:MP2010TownConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the town. File:MP2010PlazaConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Plaza. File:MP2010SnowFortsConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Snow Forts. File:MP2010BeachConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Beach. File:MP2010CaveConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave/Pool. File:MP2010SkiVillageConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Ski Village. Sneak Peeks File:Knight2.jpg|The Sneak Peek for the party posted on the What's New Blog. medievalBlog.jpg|A Sneak Peak for the Medieval Party 2010. Rooms MedievalParty2010Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge MedievalParty2010Plaza.PNG|Plaza MedievalParty2010Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill MedievalParty2010Pet Shop.PNG|Pet Shop MedievalParty2010Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor MedievalParty2010Mine.PNG|Mine MedievalParty2010Lodge Attic.PNG|Lodge Attic MedievalParty2010Lighthouse.PNG|Light House MedievalParty2010Ice Rink.PNG|Ice Rink MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop MedievalParty2010Forest.PNG|Forest MedievalParty2010Dock.PNG|Dock MedievalParty2010Dance Lounge.PNG|Lounge MedievalParty2010Dance Club.PNG|Night Club MedievalParty2010Cove.PNG|Cove MedievalParty2010Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop MedievalParty2010Book Room.PNG|Book Room MedievalParty2010Boiler Room.PNG|Boiler Room MedievalParty2010Beacon.PNG|Beacon MedievalParty2010Beach.PNG|Beach MedievalParty2010Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village PartyroomMedieval1.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval2.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval3.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval4.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval5.png|Treasure Room MedievalParty2010Cave.PNG|Cave (Ye Knight's Quest And Princesses Too! and Ye Knight's Quest 2) Dragon's Gold.png|A furniture item you could get if you have defeated the dragon in the second Knight's Quest. Ye Knights Quest (and Princesses too!) Ye Knights Quest (and Princesses too!) otherwise known as the first quest is a members only quest that appeared at the previous party Instructions *Challenge One: Go to every orb and stand on the platform to light up the orbs. After you're done, a gate will open for ''Challenge Two. *Don't forget to remember about the signs on the walls! *The code here is: Fish = Up - Crab = Right *Challenge Two: Hit 50 targets to open the gate for Challenge Three. Get the free item (Staff and Shield). *Signs: Boot = Down - Squid = Left *Challenge Three: Get the free item (Iron Helmet). Then, finish the maze. Here are the directions: Boot, Squid, Boot, Crab, Crab, Fish. *At final you enter into the room named Finish Maze. Here you get the last free item (Iron Armor). Ye Knights Quest 2 Ye Knights Quest 2 was a brand new quest. To get in there you need to be a member. Instructions *Challenge One: Throw snowballs at all of the fire torches to open the gate for Challenge Two. *Challenge Two: Move the key around the board until it touches the lock.A gate will open for Challenge Three. *Once you've entered the new room, get the free Noble Horse (neck item), and continue to the next room. *Challenge Three: Fill up the barrel with snowballs until the cannon light's green. Click the green button to spray the dragon. Do this three times. Lastly, throw snowballs at the dragon until stops it's fire. Enter to next room. *In last room you will find two free items, Toothbrush Pin and Dragon's Gold (furniture item). Trivia *This is the second year when the Knight's Quest returns. *It takes three tries to kill the dragon. *All dragons in the game are not real. *It is possible that Gary built the other dragon. *It could be possible that next year there will three knight's quest. (Extremely low chances) *It's the Medieval party's third year. *If you go to the Ski Hill, the Grey Maintenance Shed looks not decorated, though it is. *It was supposed to end on May 16, but was extended to morning May 17. *Many nonmembers were mad because members get most of the free items See Also *Medieval Party *Medieval Party 2008 *Medieval Party 2009 *Wizard Hat *Shield Pin Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties